Night Belongs To Us
by Xx.King Aaliyah.xX
Summary: One night, 18 year old Sakura is bitten by Tsunade, leader of a female vampire trio that are as deadly as they are beautiful. Her newfound vampiric lifestyle is a blessing and a curse at the same time.
1. Chapter 1

**~*Night Belongs To Us*~**

_If you knew there was only one person in the world that could make you happy and is the one for you.  
>What would you sacrifice to find that person?<br>How many centuries would you spend looking for that person?_

_And if you finally found that person would you ever let them go again? _

**XxXxX**

"Jeez...we made another huge mess." TenTen said as she wiped away the red liquid around her mouth with her finger before sticking it in her mouth, sucking the sweet water with greed. After she was done, she snapped her head toward Ino who was looting shopping bags filled with clothes. Ino looked back at her.

"What? These are from Paris. I'm not leaving them." She said continuing her way done the aisle, looking past the dead, bloodless bodies looking for more bags. TenTen shook her head before she heard popping of a cork. She turned to see Tsunade chugging a whole bottle of champagne. She pulled the bottle away. She began licking and sucking her bottom lip.

"I swear, blood and champagne are the best when mixed together." She said to herself before crushing the bottle in her hand effortlessly. She turned to TenTen, "Who cares about the mess? Nobody will find them." Ino, finally coming back from her 'shopping spree', sighed loudly.

"Why are we even going to Japan? Paris has better clothes than them." She complained.

"Then maybe you shouldn't of killed the pilot." Ino sucked on her teeth and rolled her eyes, she dropped the bags and went for her off-white fur coat, slipping it on and walking toward the plane's door. TenTen followed suit. Tsunade began too but stopped when she heard sniffling. She turned around and looked straight at the bathroom. Both TenTen and Ino looked at her with confusion before she put her finger up, telling them to wait a second before turned and walked toward the bathroom.

Opening the door, inside was a shivering flight attendant who looked up at her in fear. Tsunade smiled at her before closing the door, leaving her. Ino looked at her.

"Why don't you just end her life? This plane is going to crash, mind as while make her death painless." Tsunade shook her head.

"No, her eyes were the same color as_ his_."

"How unfortunate." TenTen said. Ino agreed. "Let's not dwindle on it." TenTen said grabbing the handle, breaking it off before forcefully pushing the door off its hinges. She looked out down to the dark, brightened city below, "First one to touch the ground wins." She challenged Ino before jumping out.

"Hey! You got a head start!" Ino cried before also jumping out. Tsunade shook her head before also jumping out but not before taking one look at the bathroom she left the woman.

**XxXxX**

Sakura blew out a puff a smoke as she continued to look at the ATM across the street. She had been standing on the other side of street for four hours now and nobody has yet to use it. She took another deep swag from her cigarette, "Ugh." She heard from someone beside her, she turned her head to see an old woman, grimacing at her. She raised a brow, pulling the cigarette from her mouth. She blew the smoke in her face and grinned as she started coughing.

"I'm sorry." She said innocently before turned her head back toward the ATM. She sighed in relief, finally someone had come. She jumped down from the railing she was sitting on and dropped the cigarette putting out with her boot. She threw her grey hood over her head and began looking around before heading her way toward the man. As the man finished, she took her cellphone -which she had secretly recording to get the pin number- from under the cover.

After that, she quickly walked past the man and turned around, bumping into him, quickly taking his wallet. "Stop! Stop!" She froze and looked over her shoulder. Her eyes grew as she policemen running her way. Panicking, she quickly took off; oblivious to the fact that they weren't after her but the man she had just pick-pocketed.

She quickly jumped over the railing and ran into the nearest store, pushing past people. As she ran through, she picked up a dress and put it in her jacket.

"HEY! Stop! Police!" She heard. She turned her to see a man close behind her.

"Shit." She cursed, running out the backdoor. She stopped, quickly scanning her surroundings before dashing for the gate. As climbing it, making it to the top, she realized it was covered with barbed wires when the sharp metal dug its way into her skin. She flinched but ignored the pain as she jumped down the the other side. She ran out into the street; cars screeching and horns beeping at her, "That should slow him down." She said before turning a corner and running across a bridge, as she ran, she began taking off her jacket, pulling the dress from under, slipping it over her head.

She jumped over the railing and stuffed her jacket and pants under it. She sat down, fixing her black hair and wiping the sweat from her brow, trying to appear as casual.

"Excuse me?" She jumped slightly and turned her head, to see man walking toward her. "Hi. Did you see a guy run through here? This tall, gray hooded jacket, dark pants."

She shook her head, "Sorry." She said politely. He made a small noise before reaching in his jacket and pulling out a radio.

"Found anything?" He said through it.

"Nothing." Someone immediately said back.

He smirked, "Impossible." He looked at her, "Can I sit with you? I have to rest for a while." He said, also jumping over the railing, sitting next to her. She shook her head. "That bastard was fast." He said with a chuckle.

"What has he done?" She asked.

"Who?"

"The bastard who was too fast for you." He chuckled once again.

"He robbed a pimp we were about to arrest." Her eyes grew, "I bet that idiot didn't know who he was robbing. He made us miss our opportunity." He then lifted his hand up to her.

"Naruto." She looked down at his hand warily before lifted her own shaking it. He looked down at her hand, "Doesn't this hurt?" He asked. She cursed to herself, she completely forgot about the cut she got when she had climbed over the gate. She shook her head.

"No, I'm fine. You have to be careful, there's broken glass everywhere." She lied. He nodded.

"Thank for the warning but..." He pulled out his other hand, showing the same cut as she had on her hand, "Too late." She sighed. He got her.

"So what now?" She asked.

"Well, I have to arrest you."

"If you can get me." Both his eyebrows raised.

"If I can get you."

She blinked, "I got away once."

"I didn't know who I was chasing."

"And I know now who I'm running from." She said smiling. It went silent, as both of them stared at each other waiting for one them to make a move. She saw his eyes look below, distracted by the boat that appeared. She turned until she was on her knees. She felt him grabbed her by her waist, pinning her under his weight.

"I don't wanna hurt you." She heard him. She smirked before using her head to strike him in the nose. She heard him groan in pain as he grip loosen on her. She stood and turn toward him.

"Sorry, Naruto." She said watching him getting up on his feet. She quickly strike him in his groin with her foot before jumping over landing on top of the boat. She quickly stood up and turned and stuck her middle finger up at him, all the while laughing.

**XxXxX**

Sakura quietly walked in the house, trying not wake her mother, she hoped was already sleep. She turned to close the door, "Where the hell have you been?" She heard. She turned and looked at her mother, who stood there in her pajamas. Sakura ignored her and walked past her into the kitchen, "And what the hell did you do to your hair?"

"I dyed it." She said casually, opening the refrigerator, pulling out a soda.

"Why?"

"Because I hate the color pink." She said opening the can.

"You can't just change the color hair God gave you." She narrowed her eyes at her mother, shaking her head before walking back to her room.

"Too late now. It's permanent." She finished before closing her door. She sat her soda on the nightstand and sat on her small twin sized bed, lying down. She flinched from a sharp pain in her hand. She, again, forgot about it. She reached over to one of her shirt and tore it, wrapping the clothe around her hand. She had suddenly remembered there was going to be some kind of party tonight. She stood up; beats staying in the house.

She pulled the dress she stole from earlier over her head and pulled on a black sweatshirt and dark blue shorts with chucks. she locked her room door before walking over to her opened window. She climbed through it. After making her way through down the fire escape, she looked up at her mother's window that was next to hers to see that the lights were off.

Finally making it to party, she was relieved that the line was short. Stopped at the door by a guard, she glared, "Look at the camera." He commanded her.

"Why?"

"Just do it." She sighed and looked straight up. _"Let her through."_ She heard the tiny voice through his headphone. "Okay." He said lowering his arm. She gave him one last look before stepping through the door. She walked down the steps, she was blinded by the flashing lights and deafen by the loud music. She could feel the bass to the techno music shaking the floor.

She pulled off her sweatshirt and walked through dancing crowd of people, trying her best not to bump anyone. She saw a woman with blonde hair and hazel eyes walk past her. Sakura looked at her then down her back until she saw money sticking out her back pocket. She smirked a bit and shook her. Wow.

She began pretending to dance against her before swiftly taking it out. The woman quickly turned around and stared down at her. Sakura stared back at her, slightly afraid that she knew but was instantly relieved when she began dancing with her. Sakura smiled as she began dancing with her. She grabbed her hand and spun her around. It confused her because ballroom dancing and techno music didn't fit together. As the song ended, she had pulled her into her chest -which was extremely huge-, grabbing her face until they almost touched lips.

As the music completely stopped, she pulled away and smiled, "I'm dying of thirst. Can I buy you a drink?" She asked. Remembering that she took her money, Sakura tried to run away but her arm was immediately caught by her. She heard her laugh, "Not yet! You can keep it. Consider that an advance for letting me stare into your beautiful eyes." Sakura blushed a little bit as she pulled her toward the bar.

After she order the drinks, she looked at her, "Where are your friends?"

"What friends?" She answered.

"At your age, nobody goes out without friends."

"I've made my decision as a solo artist." She began to laugh as she took both glasses from the bartender, handing one of them to her.

"If you don't want to be like the others, you have two options: you let their world destroy you or..." Sakura looked at her, "you create your own." She rolled her eyes before quickly taking a sip, slightly grimacing from the taste.

"It takes money to do that."

"Or a good dose of courage."

"And you have both?"

"Enough for two." She said as she smiled. Sakura also smiled.

"I think I'll just stay alone." She said before sitting her drink down, turning back to walk away. toward the bathroom.

"Good luck." She heard. She looked over her shoulder to see her looked straight at her. She shook her head before continuing her way to the bathroom to wash that disgusting after taste of drink from her mouth. She pushed the door opened and found the bathroom empty, she was silently hoping for. She walked to the sink, turning the water on. As she washed her mouth out, she suddenly felt a cold breeze hit her arm. She rubbed her arm.

"You can't even see it." She jumped and turned around to see the woman she left at the bar, "It is hidden from your eyes, although each look reveals it." Sakura blinked and smirked.

"What are you talking about?"

"About what is in you." She said immediately. She let out a smiled chuckled, this lady was a joke.

"And what is that." She took a step toward her and grabbed her face gently.

"Something special. Rare. Breathtaking." She said drifted off as she ran her hand down her throat, stopping it on her pulse. Feeling extremely uncomfortable by the look she was giving her, she turned her back to her and faced the mirror.

She went to turn off the water, "Well, you're the first person..." She paused when she looked up in the mirror. _Only_ seeing herself.

"I'm not human." She heard before she felt stabbing pressure in her throat. She screamed out as, what felt like needles rip away from her throat. She grabbed her neck and turned toward the woman who was smiling down at her, blood covering her teeth. Sakura pushed past her out the bathroom and out the club and ran straight for home.


	2. Chapter 2

**~*Night Belongs To Us*~**

**XxXxX**

Sakura flinched in her sleep, it felt as if her arm was burning. It kept intensifying until she couldn't take no more, she snapped her eyes opened and snatched her arm away from God knows what. She blinked and stared down at her arm for any burns than began looking around her bed for any fire but found nothing but the bright sunlight rays on the other side of her bed.

She looked back at her window and shadowed her eyes with her hand. She rose up from the bed and reached over the side the curtain closed but as soon as her hand went in the sunlight, her hand burned. She hissed and quickly snatched it away. She looked down at her hand as she clenched it closed then opened it.

She began looking around her room for any type of stick to closed the curtains and found a hanger. She hooked it at the curtain of the curtain, slowly covering her window with it. Finally able to get the painful sunlight out of her room, she began to wonder on why it burned her so painfully. Just then memories from last night rushed in her head.

Her eyes widen as she quickly jumped out of bed and ran to her bathroom. She stared at herself in the mirror. She looked horrible. It looked as if she didn't get no type of sleep last night, which in truth she didn't.

Last night, after she had ran away from the party, she had immediately laid down, all night she had been tossing and burning from some unknown pain in body that was originating from her...Sakura brushed her hair away from her neck to see two rows of deep, bloody teeth marks. She pressed her and against it. So that lady really had bitten her. She swallowed dryly, noticing her throat was terribly dry. She shook her head, suddenly becoming dizzy. "I don't feel good." She to herself as she put a hand to her head.

Maybe she was still tried. She walked out the bathroom and to her room and fell on bed, immediately falling asleep.

**XxXxX**

Sakura had no idea on how long she had been sleep, but she awoken with a burning dry throat. She climbed out her bed and ran for the kitchen, snatching the refrigerator door open. She grabbed the carton of milk and drunk from it but immediately spat out the liquid. She grimaced, it tasted like she had just swallowed mud. She looked back in the fridge, her zeroed in on raw meat. She snatched it out and tore the plastic from and began sucking on it was reckless abandon.

After she finished, she pulled the raw meat away from her mouth and stared down at it in shock, realizing what she had just done. Did she just...suck blood from a raw piece of meat? She licked her lips, strangely, she was satisfied. The burning in her throat disappeared. She shook her head, no. She stood up and walked to the bathroom to wash her face. When she turned on the light and looked into the mirror, her eyes widen in disbelief. She turned away, hoping when she looked back...she looked back into the mirror.

Why didn't she have a reflection? Why couldn't she see herself! She made a small noise before breaking the glass with her fist and running out the bathroom to her room to get dress. She had to find that woman from last night and ask her what the hell she done to her. Looking out the window and noticing it was dark outside, she sighed in relief. All day, every time she walked by a window the sun had burned her skin. Jumping out her window, she made her way toward where the party was located.

It was the last place she had saw that lady. Walking the same path she did yesterday, Sakura blinked her eyes and began looking around. Around this area was usually pitch black but for some reason she could everything like it was daytime.

"Hi!" Sakura jumped when a girl with long blonde hair and blue eyes jumped in front of her from nowhere. The girl hugged her and kissed her on the cheek. "I was so excited that you would come. I had to just come out and look for you. Come!" She said gleefully before grabbing her hand, taking her to the club that the party was at.

"Hey, girls, look who I found." She said presenting me to the woman from last night and another girl that wore her hair in buns.

"Good evening." Said the woman. Sakura shook her head.

"What did you do to me?" She asked immediately.

"Sit down." She said gesturing toward the chair in front of her. She shoo her head once more before running up to her, grabbing her by her shirt.

"What did you do to me?"

"Calm down." She said pushing her into the chair, "I know what you're missing." She said before walking toward the bar and picking up and shot glass full of red liquid. Sakura looked at it.

"What is that?"

"Your new life," She pushed the glass toward her, "To immortality." She looked at the glass then at her before knocking it out her head.

"This is nonsense! You're crazy." She said before running out. TenTen shook her head.

"I told you, Tsunade she would have trouble accepting it. You have to prove it to her. If you want them to swim, throw them in the water."

**XxXxX**

Sakura had no idea where she was at. Those woman had took her and locker her some kind of room. She stood up when she heard the door opened. She backed against the wall when she saw a tall, burly man. He closed the door behind him and locked it. "Who are you? What are you doing?" She asked but he ignored her.

"She said you're a shy girl. We'll change this." He said. She gave him a confused look.

"She- Ah!" She screamed as his hand came in contact with her face, flying her into the wall behind her. She grabbed her face and stared at him in fear. He grabbed her by her neck and slammed her face into the wall. She cried, feeling her lip and her nose bust, leaving blood against the wall. "You asshole!" She screamed throwing her punch, hitting him straight in nose, causing it to bleed.

It seemed to anger him even more as sent another one straight at her eye, knocking onto the floor. He grabbed a fist full of her hair and pulled it back hard. She felt something warm drip on her lip and she quickly licked it away when she got the smell. Her eyes grew as she began snarling, she pushed him away from her with surprising strength, she couldn't believe. Taking this advantages, she bust through the metal door, throwing it off its hinges and began running desperately down the dark hallway.

She suddenly stopped when she heard a shotgun being cocked back, she turned to see a man holding it up to her. She looked at the gun then him then to a approaching figure that was coming behind him, she quickly noticed as the woman that bit her. She smirked at her from him behind before the shotgun went off. she felt the shearing pain of the bullet hit her shoulder and the pain of her back hitting the wall behind her. Looking down at her shoulder, seeing it covered in blood.

She looked up toward the ceiling to see the girl with buns walking on it. Her eyes slightly widen as finally darkness took over.


End file.
